Wake Up
by nattie700
Summary: A surprise on Christmas Eve for the Vaughn’s…
1. Default Chapter

Wake Up 

By: nattie700

Feedback: nattie700@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or any of the characters on the show. They all belong to J.J Abrams and Bad Robot Productions.

Dedication: To My dear Baby James. I know you're not a Baby anymore but your still gorgeous and as cute as ever! I promise to always play Hide and Seek with you and Thomas! 'Choo-choo!'

Summary: A surprise on Christmas Eve for the Vaughn's…

A/N: All the Christmas spirit got to me and it was during Christmas Eve mass that I came up with this idea. It's a future fic and everything that happened in Season 3 and the end of Season 2 you can just ignore, just bask in the fluff okay? Enjoy!

A/N: Mattie is based on James, and you can see who James is in my Dedication.

***

"Wake up."

"Mmm." She buried her face in her pillow.

"C'mon wake up Syd!" he repeated a little more urgently. This compelled her to roll over onto her back and squint up at her husband.

"Is something wrong?" she asked her voice thick with sleep as she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"No, no nothings wrong," he assured.

"Then why the hell are you waking me up at this time of the night?" she asked frustrated trying to find her comfy niche of sleep which she had just been disturbed from. "What time is it anyway?"

"Umm…quarter past eleven," Michael answered glancing at the callous red numbers of the digital clock.

"Eleven fifteen?" she cried abruptly sitting up, "You have got to be joking me! You my husband, are going mad," she said frankly and promptly shut her eyes and plonked back down onto the pillow.

Michael Vaughn sighed trying to formulate a way to wake his stubborn wife.

"The rooster isn't even awake yet."

"What?" he asked half expecting her to be sleep talking.

"I said, the rooster isn't even awake yet."

Now Michael was the one worried about his wife's mental state. "Syd we don't have a rooster."

"But if we did, he wouldn't even be awake yet," she argued still with her eyes shut lying perfectly still.

"Okay that's it! Come on up, up!" He pulled the doona off her body exposing it to the chilly air.

"Okay I'm up, I'm up," she said her teeth chattering slightly as she covered her arms trying to shield it from the cold. "What is it?"

"Get dressed, we're going out."

"Out, it's 11:15 at night Michael!" she complained as he hauled her by both arms to a standing position next to their bed.

"Actually 11:19, better hurry or we're going to be late." She noticed that he was already changed from his pyjamas into casual clothes, he was wearing his _and _hers favourite jeans. She loved seeing him wear them…

"But, but what do I wear?" she whined, "I don't even know where we're going, where are we going?"

"Wear something warm and comfortable and it's a surprise," he grinned at his little secret.

She groaned, she hated surprises, unless they turned out to be good surprises and most of Michael's surprises had been good so far except for that time when…

"Come on get dressed and I'll get Matt up," he said moving to exit their bedroom.

"Mattie? Him too? No you can't put him through this, it's too early, I mean late, he'll be exhausted," she quarrelled.

Michael looked like he was having second thoughts about this midnight jaunt around town, Mattie their son was the light of his world and his weak spot and Sydney knew it. She almost thought she had won when, "No, he'll be alright, plus I think he'll have fun," he concluded disappearing out the door. Sydney silently cursed her self for not working the guilt in a bit more when Michael's head popped back in the doorway, "And I know what you were trying to do, " he smirked.

Sydney rolled her eyes and stomped off to find some thing suitable for their 'in the dead of night' excursion. 

Meanwhile in little Matthew Vaughn's room…

"But its'not morning yet Daddy," Mattie whispered as he was gently awakened from the Land of Nod.

"I know mate but I'm taking you and Mummy to see something special to night," he replied and gently lifted his still very drowsy son from bed

"Okay," came the soft reply from where he had buried his face in his Dad's shoulder.

Michael smiled at his son's compliance and began to dress his half-asleep son.

Ten minutes later the Vaughn family sat assembled in the car, Mattie at the back in his car seat, Sydney in the passenger side and Michael in the driving seat.

"So," Sydney was interrupted by a yawn, "where are we gong?"

"I told you it's a surprise," Michael replied eyes twinkling.

"Are we gonna," Mattie too was disrupted by a large yawn, "see Santa Daddy?"

"No not at this place but I'm sure he's still going to leave you presents tonight," Michael answered and Sydney and him shared a smile. This response seemed to satisfy the curious boy and he remained quiet. Sydney had begun to recognise that the way Michael was acting meant that he was focused on an objective which he was determined to reach, in this case to get his family to the surprise, so she too sat silently. Sydney wondered what she had done to deserves such a wonderful husband and beautiful son. She couldn't help but smile and think how she was the luckiest woman in the world. Unprompted she reached over and grasped her husband's hand.

He glimpsed at her face and returned her radiant smile with a tender look. Yes he was the luckiest man in the world.

***

TBC…


	2. Part 2

Wake Up 

By: nattie700

Feedback: nattie700@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or any of the characters on the show. They all belong to J.J Abrams and Bad Robot Productions.

Dedication: To dear Elisha Jane, you are the prettiest little girl around with the bluest eyes. I'm sure when you grow up all the boys will be chasing after you which will force me to get a gun licence. May your days be free of worry but crammed with happiness, pretty darling.

Summary: A surprise on Christmas Eve for the Vaughn's…

A/N: Yes another tribute to a young 'un the family, Elisha is only about 4 months old, her Daddy is also one of my cousins, She hasn't really got a character in this story based on her but she might…later on…

***

Part 2

They trudged in the cool night air, hand in hand with Mattie hoisted in his father's arms trying his best not to succumb to slumber. The view of the building which they were heading towards was obscured by a couple of large trees which Sydney estimated to be over a 100 years old. She smiled slightly wondering what exactly those trees hid. She had tried her best to see when Michael parked the car in the street but those damn Heritage listed trees blocked the building still. The crunch of fallen leaves could be heard underfoot as they made their way under the trees' canopies and they drew to a halt at the first sight. Sydney looked up in disbelief and amazement at the sight before her.

The great cathedral loomed before them, grim and foreboding a giant reaching towards the night sky. It's tallest spire, a lone tower, continued up and up and up making it hard to figure out exactly where it ended without your neck being sore. Thick, rough stone, which had been cut from the hardest and strongest rock, made up the cathedral's foundations. 

Its arches were lined with gargoyles with grotesque whose haunting gazes seemed to follow you everywhere.

It's huge wooden doors made of the sturdiest oak seemed to beckon them closer, closer. Sydney walked forward and Michael followed with Mattie who remained in his father's arms but this time he was wide-awake and eager to see what was inside. The black of the night was divided by the light which crept through the slightly ajar door, a harsh beacon in the dark.

From inside singing, like those from a choir of angels, drifted out and draped its heavenly chorus upon the family's ears. Michael's fond smile and nostalgic gaze roused Sydney's curiosity even more. Almost as if thinking the same thing they both, and Mattie tried his best too, peeked through the crack in the door.

Over a hundred candles illuminated the cathedral, bathing the faces of the parishioners as they sang. The organ thundered in the background and Sydney recognised the opening strains of Once in Royal David's City. The light from the flames bounced off the intricately stained glass windows and onto the walls giving off eerie shadows. The tiled aisle led to the white marble altar with flower arrangements on either end. The priest sat just to the side of it engaged in the enchanting verses of the carol. The live nativity scene depicting the birth of Christ was on the left of the altar. Sydney could see a young woman dressed in blue playing the character of Mary. She was gazing down lovingly at a tiny baby who struggled to keep his eyes open. She too was singing sweetly to the infant. Around her gathered Joseph and what appeared to be kindergarten students dressed up as shepherds and the Three Kings, not forgetting the angel of course who stood calmly trying not to fidget like her fellow classmates.

"My father and mother use to take me here every year for Christmas Eve," Michael whispered awakening Sydney from her visual exploration. "I remember the first time we went, it was exactly like tonight. My Dad woke my Mum and me and took us here as our Christmas surprise, it became tradition after that." Sydney saw the way his eyes lit up as he relayed the personal story. Even though their marriage was strong and relationship better than ever Michael still found it hard to talk about his father.

"Even after he died Mum still took me to this Vigil Mass. She was determined not to let this tradition die with him," he said sadly and Sydney didn't miss the tears which filled his eyes. She reached out and took his hand, channelling her support. He smiled appreciatively, "Now its my turn to continue the tradition."

They stood there in silence for a moment, revelling in the moment. "This is the best Christmas present ever," Sydney whispered kissing Michael on the cheek.

He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, "Come on let's go in, we're already late."

The pushed in through the door and found an empty pew near the back of the cathedral. For a Vigil Mass the cathedral was crowded with many couples and families much alike to the Vaughns. Wives holding their Husband's hands and little ones slumbering on their father's shoulders.

Mattie snuggled into his father's protective arms pleased to feel a reassuring kiss from his mother on his head. He allowed his eyelids to droop and slowly the singing of angels lulled him to sleep. His slumber was deep and undisturbed except by the tantalizing dreams of what surprises tomorrow held…

TBC…

A/N: So you know the surprise now, like it? I hope you do. I got the idea from my schools annual Christmas Carol Mass held in a big cathedral exactly like this one. And the really cute Grade 3s do dress up for the nativity scene but in his fic I made Mary and Joseph adults so yah. I stayed up quite late catching up on this for you, I hope you liked it. I'm a bit behind schedule cos we went and saw the musical We Will Rock You which was absolutely fantastic! I think I'm in, love with the main character Galileo! Anyway please leave me feedback!

**Review Responses:**

Laura: Yay! You were my first reviewer! And I'm glad you liked it!

ProvidenceSea: Here's the next chapter, but be warned this fic is very short, this is the…second last chapter…

Zil: Thanks, I seem to have a habit of making my fics start in the middle of the night (in Donovan's Getaway) and my 7th grade teacher use to make references like the 'Land of Nod' and "la-la Land' to indicate that we we're not concentrating. *blushes*

'Harmatilda': Thanks for the advice, my grammar/punctuation is so bad sometimes *blushes*, my Religion teacher always picks it up. I've already written out the story, just haven't posted it here yet so sorry if they're all OOC. Thanks so much for the constructive criticism again, I really appreciate it.

Star16:  Cease your dying for the surprise is here and yeah, I love to think of the Vaughn's as a cute family!!

Pendray: Thank so much for your review!! And cool name!

katcos17: Why thank you kind sir! I did tell you; anyway you found it didn't you? Nice to hear from you and yes, we shall speak soon.


	3. Part 3

Wake Up 

By: nattie700

Feedback: nattie700@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or any of the characters on the show. They all belong to J.J Abrams and Bad Robot Productions. I don't own Thomas the Tank Engine or any of his friends!

Dedication: To my own Daddy Darling. Sometimes I like to think that maybe, just maybe your job is as important as Sydney's, because you're a banker but you never know that could just be your cover. It's nice to think that you might be out there saving the world but whether you are or not, thankyou for being my daddy and I miss you so much.

Summary: A surprise on Christmas Eve for the Vaughn's…

A/N: I wrote most of this chapter listening to No Doubt's The Singles 1992-2003 (which I do not own at all!), which is kind of odd music for this, but I do agree Underneath It All felt right. So if you can, I suggest you listen to that while reading this or go find a Christmas CD if you feel like getting back into the Christmas spirit.

***

Part 3

"Wake up."

"No," came the muffled reply as she rolled and buried her face into her pillow. Why was she getting an overwhelming sense of déjà-vu? 

"Yes," he said brushing her hair away trying to uncover her face. "Mattie's already awake. I already made him wait patiently and he's done so for half an hour." He knew her weakness too well.

"Okay I'm up," she groaned sitting up and being greeted by her triumphant husband. She put on the robe he handed her.

She trudged wearily into the living room watching her husband, as he appeared to sprint towards the tree and the presents.

"Mummy look Santa came! Santa came! And he got me presents," Mattie cried excitedly with no visible signs of the midnight jaunt.

"Yes baby, Mummy already saw, aren't you a lucky boy?" came the tender reply as she scooped him into a hug. Mattie nodded solemnly and struggled to get his own little arms around his Mummy to return the hug. "I love you sweetie," she reminded and kissed the top of his head.

"'wuv you," he answered. She held him in her embrace a minute longer until she noticed he had begun to fidget and promptly released him, adding, "Off you go then, open your presents!"

***

Sydney waded her way through the confusion of wrapping paper, sticky tape and half-eaten toast, accidentally stepping on one of Mattie's new toys. She squealed in pain and removed the offending object from its place on the floor, hoping to save others from her ordeal.

She flopped onto the couch and massaged her throbbing head, "You're acting like a two year old!" She was referring to her spouse of course who was busily 'brrrmming' Mattie's new Thomas the Tank Engine up and down the carpeted floor of the living room. Mattie seemed unfazed, copying his father's motions but with another train, probably one of Thomas' friends, she didn't have the energy to figure out which.

"Oooh, somebody's cranky!" came the teasing reply.

"Well that's what happens when you wake a pregnant woman up in the middle of the night!" she cried trying to stem the grin that threatened to overtake her features.

"Well-" Michael stopped short of the smart-alecky reply. "Pregnant?" he squeaked.

Not being able to help herself she laughed loudly, "Yes!"

He quickly crawled over to her taking both of her hands, he gazed at her intensely, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," was her only responses before he kissed her.

"Does this mean no more midnight expeditions?" he asked when they ended the kiss his radiant smile infectious.

"Yes, but only till the baby's born…then we can have as many midnight escapades as you like."

Fin 

A/N: Sorry it ended so quickly with such a short chapter. I promised myself when I started this that it wouldn't be a long one so I'm stopping here. Thankyou for your support! It means so much to me!! Look out for my new fic! I have no idea what to call it but it shall be coming soon it's meant to be AU. I've got the first 2 chapters but so far Noelle (my muse) has been pretty stubborn in continuing it so we'll see how it goes. Thanks again!

**Review Responses:**

Zil: The cathedrals actually not meant to be in the woods. I just wanted to give an impression that there were a few World Heritage Trees around it, giving it a sense of mystery and indicating how old the cathedral might be. Glad you liked the description, I'm not very good at writing imagery *blushes*.

Whitelighter Enchantress: You're actually in the Christmas Pageant? You're so lucky, I've only been a Shepard once and I had to wear one of those annoyingly itchy tea towels on my head. I have no idea how those kids put up with the tea towel on the head! Thankyou and please update Lots Angels soon!

star16: Lolz they're so cute, the little kiddies when the do the scene. My school has an annual one each year and this year, the poor Angel, she got stage fright and so there was no angel! Poor thing!

Pendray: Thankyou for your review! I'm glad you liked the description cos that took me ages to do cos I'm not very good at writing imagery *blush* I based the Church on St. Patrick's this huge cathedral in my city. It has gargoyles and many, many faces which are kinda freaky, I always thick they're looking at me!

total vaughn lover: Welcome new reviewer and I shal upate as soon as I can. Glad to meet another gal who loves Vaughn!!!!

Neptunestar: Yay, you liked the surprise! Yay! I know what you mean about Vaughn not being able to talk about his Dad with Syd. It is kinda OOC but I figured that they've been married for I don't know how long, they have a son, they should have moved past that and put those ghosts to rest by now. I'm so sorry but there's only one more chapter left. I really didn't know where to go after the next chapter so I ended it there. Please don't be angry.

Steph: Helloooo Steph! Yes I agree, we can't have any of her show-wreckering in this fic! Loz if you join remind me to show you around! Ad before you join what is your name gonna be?? You need a codename!

Kimmers: Thanks for your review! *Giggles* That's so sweet, you said it was 'too cute for words'! 

supergirl14: I was sitting in church one day an as ashamed as I am of admitting it I was actually thinking about Alias and a new fic and then my thoughts drifted to the annual Carols Mass that my schools holds which includes a little Nativity pageant and lots of singing. It was just from there that I got the idea of the Vaughn's going to a Christmas Mass, like other families, it just felt like such a normal thing, something which isn't really an aspect in the show. So then I just went with that idea!


End file.
